This invention relates to a flexible strap wrench. More particularly, the invention relates to a strap having a plurality of friction ribs on at least one surface thereof that are adapted to firmly engage the workpiece.
In the joining of one length of threaded pipe to another, an extreme amount of torque is needed in that constant turning is required to complete engagement. This situation can be quite awkward and cumbersome when working below one's waist such as when stooped over in an area of relatively little maneuverability, i.e., a trench or the like. A similar situation prevails when one is forced to work over one's head with the arms raised upward.
The prior art discloses a variety of wrenches and flexible bands and the like, for example, U.S. Pat Nos.: 2,422,715; 2,458,393; 2,554,410; 2,656,749; 2,897,705; 2,995,965; 3,682,023; 3,728,916; and others. All of the foregoing designs, however, are more appropriately directed to tools for removing caps from jars or other spherical workpieces, i.e., oil filters and the like. They are not suited for working by both hands in a manner as aforedescribed. That is, where one merely places the strap under or over the pipe, depending upon the location thereof and works the pipe by a spinning motion effected thereon by the actions of the wrists of each hand, one hand briskly pulling upward on the strap while the other briskly pulls downward. The pipe is thereby spun and the threaded connection made.
In like manner, the invention is also applicable for the removal of caps and the like.